Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Pushover, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed on The Grand Slams. She is voiced by Samuel Thornbury. Appearance Suitcase is a small brown wooden suitcase. She has gold bars on her sides. Personality Suitcase is a passive, yet submissive individual. She tries her best to avoid conflict and tends to be a huge pushover. Because of this, people may take advantage of her gentle and compassionate demeanor. Following her peaceful and passive traits, Suitcase is also very kind, gentle, empathetic, and tender towards everyone around her. She has a habit of keeping her feelings to herself and hides them from everyone. Suitcase is especially meek and tends to hide her emotions. This also makes her quiet sometimes, indicating that she only talks when necessary, as in "Rain On Your Charade", she blindly agrees with Nickel's rash statements when asked for affirmation. Although she tends to be reserved, Suitcase is also quite timid, cowardly, and easily frightened when alone, and commonly lacks the courage to do things on her own. In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", she is relieved to travel to Purgatory Mansion with the rest of her alliance, but is easily scared off by the mere beginning of Nickel's scary story. Suitcase is displayed as the kindest character in the show, trying to help others whenever she can and is always giving emotional support to her friends. Unlike her former alliance member, Nickel, Suitcase is greatly trusting of other characters, she also treats everyone in a sweeter and kinder way than him. Suitcase befriends and deeply trusts Balloon, and goes to great lengths to include him in challenges, despite him being constantly ostracized by the rest of The Grand Slams. Suitcase often feels pressured by other people, and will often follow orders despite not agreeing with them, such as stealing the battery in "Theft and Battery" or fetching a bucket underwater in "Kick the Bucket." These pressures are seen to build up stress inside Suitcase and cause vivid hallucinations that torment her. She hears voices which she believes to be real, as shown in "Mazed and Confused" when she replies to one as though it is a person talking to her. When counseled by Baseball or Knife when stressed, she shows off an extremely contemptuous and dismissive side, and she speaks rather insolently. However, when given the right motivation, Suitcase will stand up for herself and others for what she thinks is right, in spite of any repercussions. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Suitcase. Trivia *Suitcase is the only armless female on Inanimate Insanity II and the second armless female in the Inanimate Insanity franchise, after Bell. Taco doesn't count as she revealed her arms in Aquatic Conflict. *Suitcase got the least amount of votes in one elimination, which is 48 votes. * Suitcase is the first female to join an alliance in Inanimate Insanity II. **Suitcase is also the only female in her alliance, and the second female in the entire series to be in one, the first being Taco. *She is one of the 11 newbies who competed and made their debut on Inanimate Insanity II, with the others being, Fan, Cheesy, Microphone, Tissues, Trophy, Cherries, Soap, Box, Test Tube, and Yin-Yang. *She made a cameo in Object Universe – Episode 9: "Revived Rivals", where she and Burrito (from Object Mayhem) explored the island for a bit, before accidentally killing the contestants. She left shortly after. *Suitcase's design was created with the help of Michael Huang, the creator of Battle for Dream Island. *Until "Theft and Battery", Suitcase was the highest ranking competitor in the game and her team. *Suitcase is the only female contestant on Grand Slams to be voiced by a male. *Suitcase is one of two contestants to have been eliminated unfairly and rejoin, the other being Lightbulb, making her the first female competitor eliminated in S2. (She was eliminated by OJ in episode 7 but rejoined after MePhone4 was released from prison.) ** This makes her the only season 2 newbie to accomplish this feat so far. * So far, she, along with Microphone, Test Tube, and Lightbulb, are the only females still in the running. * Suitcase is the fourth female character in the entire Inanimate Insanity franchise whose voice doesn't fit with her gender. The others are Lightbulb, Apple, Test Tube, and Taco (season 1). * Suitcase speaks with an Australian accent. ** This is due to her voice actor, Samuel Thornbury, being Australian. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Thornbury